


Like a thousand hammers

by Silva_13



Series: partners in business and life [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless Fili, M/M, Migraine, businessmanAU, language disorder, neurological symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This This is a fill for prompt number 44 - "Tell me about the headaches." for the FiKiWinterFRE2018





	Like a thousand hammers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my BusinessmanAU (settled between [Fight or Flight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13670157/chapters/31401231) and [A person's value](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9381671)), but can be read as a stand-alone.

"We have to postpone dinner this evening. My head is killing me and I still have to live through that presentation. I'm sorry."  
  
The text was finished with a sad smiley. Fili read the message twice before he thought about a response. Kili was not known to cancel dates, he only had done that once when Dain had demanded of him to break up with Fili and he had needed to clear his head.

 

So this left him slightly worried about his condition. Had he ever complained about headaches before? Not that he knew him for long, only for four months, but until now Kili had never mentioned any ailments. It was probably just due to the stress his boyfriend was put under, since his uncle had delegated him to lead yet another big project for the company.  
Fili shook his head, chuckling at his mother hen attitude, and typed a quick reply for Kili to feel better soon, then went back to work.  
  
~~~  
  
Fili's heart was jumping in his chest while he took two steps at once. The crowd in front of the elevator at Erebor Inc. had been too big, so he had taken the staircase to get to his boyfriend faster. Unfortunately his office was located at the top floor, a few doors away from Dain’s, head of the company and Kili’s uncle.

 

When Fili had received a call from Ori, Kili’s assistant, he had been alarmed instantly. First the cancellation of their date and now that? Ori had asked him to come immediately, as Kili’s condition had deteriorated and he needed help. Of course he had dropped everything at work and left for Erebor.

 

Without knocking Fili stormed into Kili's office, finding a dark room and lowered blinds. He switched the light on and called for his boyfriend. He was silenced by Ori, who frantically switched the light off and gestured towards the curled up figure on the couch. In the dim light, which still fell through the windows, Fili recognised his boyfriend, who groaned in pain at his boisterous entrance and the sudden burst of light in the room.

 

“Kili? Kili, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you need a doctor? Answer me!”

 

The brunet kept quiet, but moaned painfully and buried his head deeper in his arms. Aside from that he seemed to back away from his boyfriend and shrink further into himself. Fili was about to approach him in order to pull away one arm from his face, but Ori stopped him, his voice a hectic whisper.

 

“Fili, are you insane? Stop that, you only make it worse. He said he’d taken his medication as soon as the aura started, but obviously it didn’t help. And he didn’t have a second dose. He forced himself through the presentation and worsened after that, including impaired speech. Fuck, I haven’t seen such a bad attack in years!”

_Aura? Medication? Attack? What the fuck???_

Fili was absolutely clueless and obviously he had looked exactly like that, since Ori’s expression turned from slightly annoyed to incredulous to understanding.

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No! What didn’t he tell me?”

 

“So, you’ve no fucking idea what’s going on?”

 

“Exactly! That’s why I’d really appreciate if you’d enlighten me!”

 

“Wow, that must be scary for you. Especially the aphasia.”

 

“The what?”

 

“The language disorder!”

 

“What?”

 

“He can’t speak anymore!”

 

_“Whaaat?”_

 

“Fili, keep it down, will you? Kili is suffering from migraine attacks. Sometimes they get so bad he develops a language disorder. It’s nothing to worry about, but he needs to rest. That’s why I called you. I need your help with bringing him home.”

 

Migraine? No, that couldn’t be. _Bilbo_ had migraines, but _Kili_? No! Migraine patients had a bad headache and puked. Kili didn’t….

 

That was the moment his boyfriend chose to grab the bucket next to the couch and empty the contents of his stomach into it.

 

Fili watched in disbelief, then turned back to Ori slightly panicked.

 

“Wait … I mean … he is in immense pain, pukes his guts out and lost his faculty of speech. And you want to tell me that’s completely normal because it’s just a little migraine? You can’t be serious! I’ll tell you what. I have seen this before. My uncle Bifur had the same symptoms and in the end it was a brain bleeding.“

 

He was now nearly shouting, the fear for his boyfriend and Ori’s incredible disregard of the danger Kili was in were too overwhelming to be judicious.

 

“Fili, that’s definitely not necessary and absolutely not in Kili’s interest.”

 

“I’ll call an ambulance! Now!”

 

The sound coming from the couch could only be described as a howl, it sounded almost feral, full of pain and fear. Fili was immediately by Kili’s side, noticing the erratic breathing bordering on hyperventilation and the huge panicky eyes. It was only now that Fili realised that his raised voice must had hurt him. Nonetheless the brunet tried to get up, only to collapse immediately, landing back on the couch. It was a miserable sight, Kili sitting hunched over and holding his head in both his hands. The soft whimpering coming from him made Fili’s heart clench.

 

He knelt next to the couch, taking Kili’s hand in his.

 

“Kee, I’m sorry,” he whispered as low as possible.

 

“I only think you should get checked over. I can’t imagine it’s only a migraine causing all this.”

 

Kili shook his head frantically, whimpering again. Fili noticed with horror that his boyfriend was on the verge of tears.

 

Suddenly Ori was next to him.

 

“He was seventeen when it started,” he whispered. “He was completely checked through in hospital back then. Neurological _and_ paediatric department. It _is_ a migraine, believe me, a special form. When I started working for Erebor I didn’t know either and I actually called an ambulance. It caused a huge fuss which didn’t do him any good in his condition, all the noise and the lights.”

 

Fili took his boyfriend's face in his hands, noticing the crumpled suit and disheveled hair. Oh, this was so non-Kili! The brunet lifted his hand and put his index finger gently on Fili's lips, a clear gesture to silence him. With the other hand he cupped his boyfriend's cheek, an apologetic look on his face, although his furrowed brows indicated severe pain.

 

All of a sudden Fili realised something else. If Kili really had a brain bleeding all those symptoms would be new for him. He would be awfully scared, like Bifur had been back then. But in a strange way Kili seemed somehow familiar with the situation, as if this wasn’t the first time something like that happened.

 

“So is it true? You have a sort of migraine which robs you of your ability to speak?”

 

Kili slightly nodded, eyes closed again. He looked so pale and haggard, as if he had been ill for a few days now. Bilbo never looked like that when he had a migraine attack. To be honest, Fili always had thought his stepdad was being a little overdramatic about that. He always lay in bed, cold cloth on his face, room dark and commanded the entire household, including Fili’s father Thorin.

 

Kili, on the contrary, looked as if he was about to die and he surely felt even worse.

 

“Let’s get you home then. Your office is definitely not the right place to recover. We’re lucky Dain didn’t bring already more work for you.”

 

He didn’t know what he had said until he saw Ori’s sour expression.

 

“He was here already, ramping and raging at his nephew because he had been unconcentrated during the presentation. I don’t have to tell you how Kili actually had rocked that meeting, as always. Despite feeling awful and having thrown up his breakfast right before the beginning.”

 

Fili’s face darkened. He appreciated Dain as a tradesman and business partner, but as an uncle he definitely lacked skills.

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

~~~

 

Getting Kili home was not an easy task. The brunet could barely walk and had to be supported by his friends. That Erebor Inc. was a bright and loud place during the day didn’t help at all and the fact that Kili’s stomach was extremely upset, to put it mild, further complicated their way home.

 

The car ride wasn’t any easier, but at least Kili could lie down on the back seats. As soon as they entered the expensive apartment Dain had given to his nephew the brunet collapsed. Only the fact he had both arms around Fili’s and Ori’s shoulders prevented a crash to the floor. They dragged him to the couch where they put him down carefully. Fili brushed away a few sweaty strands, which had fallen into Kili’s face. He had never seen his boyfriend in such a bad condition and his heart went out to him.

 

“We need to get him to bed.”

 

“No, bathroom first.”

 

“It’s not the time for a shower. He can do that when he’s better.”

 

Kili wouldn’t be able to stand in the cubicle and the room was way too bright, so why was Ori so insisting?

 

“He needs his medication, which is in the bathroom.”

 

He looked at Fili expectantly while he prepared to lift Kili up again.

 

“I can fetch the pills for him, he doesn’t have to go back to the bathroom for them.”

 

From the couch came a retching sound and Fili could see his boyfriend vomiting in the bag, Ori had given him earlier for the car ride.

 

The assiduous assistant frowned at the blond, suppressing the urge to laugh.

 

“Does he look like he’d be able to hold down even one tiny pill? No Fili, those situations require something else.”

 

“But for infusions we should’ve taken him to the hospi….oh.”

 

Ori couldn't help but chuckle when finally the penny dropped.

 

“Yes, suppositories. A painkiller and an antiemetic.”

 

“Oh-kaay. Well, I guess I can help him with that. I mean, after all he’s my boyfrie…”

 

He couldn’t finish, for a distressed groan came from the couch where Kili actually had managed to sit up. Something obviously didn’t suit him, but before Fili could guess Ori answered again.

 

“He’ll do that himself. We only have to give them to him, as reading isn’t possible either.”

 

~~~

 

Fili let out a relieved sigh when Kili was finally in bed, room all dark and quiet. Ori gave more instructions to Fili, who eagerly took notes. At the moment everything seemed too much and he was frightened to make any mistakes where Kili’s health was concerned.

 

“It can last … _what_? Three days?”

 

“He’s normally done in less than 24hours, but theoretically…”

 

“That’s torture! By now it’s lasting not even four hours and look at him.”

 

“He’ll be fine. He can also have more of his medicine. The painkiller also helps should he develop a temperature. That happens sometimes. And he has to drink water, nausea aside.”

 

The little redhead eventually left for home when he was convinced his friend was in the best hands.

 

Fili returned to the bedroom as quiet as possible and carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to Kili. The brunet lay on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes, although the room was almost completely dark.

 

“The bucket is right next to you on the floor. Can I do anything else?”

 

Kili shook his head slightly, not wanting to move too much. A few moments of silence followed then something changed. The brunet’s breathing hitched, his shoulders trembled and he started to snivel softly. It took Fili a moment to realise what was going on, but then he immediately reacted and lay down next to his boyfriend, pulling him cautiously into his arms.

 

“Oh love, please don’t cry. Is the pain that bad?”

 

A barely noticeable nod.

 

“Should I bring another supp?”

 

A headshake, scarcely appreciable as well.

 

“Just in case because I know you, you don’t have to feel embarrassed, you know? You are sick, that’s not your fault.”

 

Since the snivelling had increased a little, Fili seemed to have hit a nerve.

 

“Please don’t feel ashamed. I’m your boyfriend, that means that I love you. In sickness and health.”

 

Fili pressed a feather light kiss to Kili’s temple. He hated when Kili was feeling bad, especially seeing him cry out of pain and embarrassment was heartbreaking. Relieved he noticed that the latter at least didn’t pull away, but it took a while until the silent weeping stopped. Fili didn’t let go of the brunet, knowing he needed closeness and warmth. Only when he fetched another painkiller for Kili, an antiemetic thankfully wasn’t necessary anymore, he left him for a few seconds.

 

And so they spent their evening, Kili motionless on his back, Fili embracing him from the side, until they both succumbed to sleep.

 

~~~

 

In the morning Fili was already awake when Kili stirred. The soft groan and the fact that he took his pillow and put it over his head indicated that he was still suffering from the migraine attack and Fili’s heart sank. 24 hours were over now and his boyfriend was still in a bad condition. Fortunately it was a Saturday, so they didn’t have to get up.

 

A silent whisper startled him out of his musings.

 

“F-Fee?”

 

“Kee? Can you speak? Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes. And n-no.”

 

The voice cracked and the pronouncing was slurred, but Kili was able to speak, that was all what mattered. As it turned out, the pain was as bad as the day before, but nausea and speech had improved immensely. Still, Kili could stand neither light nor louder noises and was indeed running a slight temperature as Ori had predicted. So bed it was, Fili regretfully stated.

 

It was hard for the blond to see his boyfriend suffer in such pain, but there was little he could do about it. Offering comfort, bringing water and medicine along with avoiding light and noise was everything Fili could do to support Kili’s recovery. Fortunately, the brunet slept most of the day away while Fili was working on his laptop in the living room.

 

~~~

 

It was in the evening when the door to the bedroom slowly opened, revealing a deathly pale and worn out looking Kili who dragged himself into the living room and let himself fall on the couch next to Fili.

 

“Would you mind, if we dim the light a little? It’s still hurting my eyes.”

 

"Of course. So you are feeling better?"

 

Fili dimmed the light in the room and turned his laptop away from Kili, so the bright screen wouldn’t dazzle his eyes.

 

Yeah, definitely. It's finally gone."

 

"Then why is it that you still look like utter shit?"

 

"I only look like I feel, actually," Kili softly answered, looking all miserable and weak.

 

“Still a little queasy and somewhat ill.”

 

“Is that normal, too?”

 

Kili nodded, then looked at his boyfriend apologetically and whispered, “I’m sorry you had to see this.” And then he hastily added, “it’s normally not that bad, really. Usually I can damp it when the aura begins. And if not I normally can deal with it on my own. You’ll never have to …”

 

“Hey, Kee! Calm down, it’s fine. I have no problem with taking care of you. I was only scared. No need to worry.”

 

Relieved he noticed that his boyfriend relaxed when he put an arm around his shoulders. Although they didn’t know each other for very long, Fili had already noticed that Kili hated asking for help. He couldn’t help but secretly blaming Dain for this. Sometimes he wished Kili would be able to escape from his uncle’s tight grip and he didn’t even know half of the story, he presumed.

 

“Shit, I haven’t had a full blown attack in years.”

 

~~~

 

Later, when Kili was in the bathroom having a long shower, Fili prepared a light dinner for them. After eating he cleaned everything up while the brunet rested. They spend the rest of the evening snuggled up together on the couch.

 

“Tell me about the headaches.”

 

Kili drew in a deep breath, not sure if he had the energy to give a lecture about what he himself considered just another of his weaknesses. But he owed Fili an explanation, if only to help him understand what he had witnessed during the last two days.

 

“It’s a so-called complicated migraine or complex migraine. That’s like a normal migraine, which is bad enough, plus neurological deficits, depending on the affected brain area. In my case it’s a language disorder, so-called aphasia, and a weakness in my right arm. But basically everything is possible, from paralysis over a loss of balance or coordination to extreme vertigo and double vision. Sometimes the medication just doesn’t work and all you can do is lie down and rest. The pain is really excruciating, like a thousand hammers smashing your skull. When it’s finally gone you still feel bad for one or two days, weak and achy, sensitive to light and noise, all that. I guess, it’s not the nicest thing I inherited from my dad.”

 

“Normally I’m lucky, since I have an aura. That means the attack is announcing itself about half an hour before it happens. I’d get vision disorders and my right arm goes numb. Then I’d take my medication and keep it down for the day, that’s usually enough to avoid the headache, nausea and aphasia. But yesterday it was all too much. I haven’t slept much during the last days because I had to prepare the meeting, and then doing the presentation did the rest.”

 

Kili shrugged as if it only had been bad luck, but Fili had caught what Kili didn’t say.

 

“So I assume Dain knows about that and still let you put in overtime? And then he let you do the presentation, although he knew you’ve had an aura and had already thrown up?”

 

Kili fidgeted uncomfortably and played with the hem of his shirt.

 

“He doesn’t see it as an illness. He thinks I make it up.”

 

“He what? Kili …”

 

“Can we please not talk about Dain right now? It’s complicated.”

 

Sure, it was _always_ complicated. Kili never talked about the apparently difficult relationship with his uncle, nor would he step up to him. Besides the one time, when he had tried to break them apart. But since they were only together such a short time, Fili didn’t want to meddle in. But nonetheless, Kili’s uncle was a thorn in his side and he hated how submissive his boyfriend was to him.

 

“Do you at least stay at home a few days after the weekend? If you’re still not well, you might suffer a relapse.”

 

Kili sighed again, looking suddenly sad.

 

“I can’t,” he whispered.

 

~~~

 

On Sunday evening Kili’s condition had further improved, but he was far from being fit. Thankfully, Fili hadn’t brought up Dain again, but the thought of having to go to work the next day filled him with dread nonetheless. As Fili had stated there was the possibility of a relapse and who knew if his boyfriend was willing to help him a second time if Kili caused the attack himself by being careless?

 

Fili, entering the living room with a bright dimpled smile, distracted him immediately from his dark thoughts and he gave him a questioning look.

 

“Tomorrow and the day after, you and I are going to be off work.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Yes. I just called Dain. I sadly had to inform him that I, unfortunately, infected you with a terrible stomach flu, which only broke out Friday afternoon after we had left Erebor. You see, I have only just stopped puking my guts out while you are still not able to leave the bathroom, hence _I_ had to call him.”

 

Kili stared, too stunned to say a word.

 

“Even your uncle had to admit that such an illness is way too contagious and inconvenient to work in such a big company as Erebor. But he’s expecting you back on Wednesday.”

 

Fili couldn’t stop the grin, dimples deep and eyes shining. He was oddly pleased with himself. When Kili finally recovered from the surprise he had to laugh.

 

“You didn’t do that, did you?”

 

“I did. You need rest and I’ll be damned if I can’t buy you some. Of course, Thorin is inducted. Just in case he and Dain meet in the near future.”

 

“Fee, that’s … Wow that’s somehow ... I don’t know what to say.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t have an advantage from that. We're supposed to stay in your apartment the entire time so we are not getting caught.” And with a wink he added, “We need a good strategy to kill time.”

 

Kili launched himself at his boyfriend, pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“I might have an idea or two. Although I’ve already spent enough time in bed, but I can make an exception for you.”

 

Fili was only too willing to be stuck in bed with Kili for the next two days. They continued to kiss and Fili had just started to worm his hand under Kili’s shirt when the brunet suddenly stopped dead, his eyes wide and facial expression almost comically horrified.

 

“Goddammit! Do you even know how many diarrhea jokes I will have to endure when I get back to work on Wednesday?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](silva-13.tumblr.com). Please feel free to say hi.


End file.
